


What Was and What Is

by faded__rage



Series: Not Fic to Fic [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Notfic, Something I will flesh out eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded__rage/pseuds/faded__rage
Summary: Steve colorizes old WWll photos, plus more ideas to come. This is so I can get my ideas down on paper. I'll try to turn them into legit fics. Anyone is welcome to PM if they would like to write the fic.





	What Was and What Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black and White but Red and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345048) by lazyscarecrow. 



Steve is introduced to reddit by Tony, who is trying to get Steve to use reddit to keep up to date with shit thats going on rn instead of just playing catch up. He discovers r/colorizedhistory. Then Bruce introduces him to photoshop, so he can have a new medium to explore art through (aka motive to learn computerisms). He starts colorizing old WWll photos to give life back to… well, his life. Cue other avengers suddenly understanding Captain America stories aren’t just stories to Steve. The Commandos were his friends, Bucky was really a genuine person, and he and Peggy truly almost were something amazing. It is cathartic for Steve. He cries. Bruce cries. Natasha is sympathetic. Clint bawls like a baby. Tony pretends not to get misty eyed, and Thor just gives him a big ass hug.

Inspired in part by a song called The War was in Color, by Carbon Leaf


End file.
